Fated Past
by Taka and Keichirou
Summary: +Complete+ What happens if Kougaiji gets swept back into the past? Say...500 years ago?
1. Prologue

FATED PAST 

**By Taka and Keichirou**

Prologue 

"Ne... Sanzo, hang ah eta!" complained Goku, tugging on Sanzo's sleeve.

*WHACK* *WHACK* *WHACK* 

"Urusai baka saru!" Sanzo his patience finally pushed beyond the limit by Goku's constant whining, whipped out his formidable fan and whacked Goku on the head.

"Hyi doii!!" Goku pouts, rubbing his head as Gojyo laughed maniacally at Sanzo's clenched face. Sanzo's eyes narrowed dangerously, and a second later, a fan came whizzing by, hitting Gojyo on the head.

"_ARGGHH!!_ You corrupted monk, you should hit me with the fan, not throw it at me!" howled Gojyo.

"Maa maa, no fighting please" said the peace-loving Hakkai, smiling as he drove along.

Suddenly the jeep swerved to the left, dust flying in the air, surrounding the jeep. Goku slammed in to Gojyo, his hand landing on some non-describable parts. Sanzo on the other hand, was pushed on top of Hakkai, in a _none-too-innocent_, hentai position.

"What th...!! Oi Hakkai!, are you trying to kill us?!'' yelled Gojyo, "...and Goku, get your hand of my @!#$!@!!!"

"Ehehe, gomen" apologized Goku, sheepishly, his face turning bright red.

"Ano, Sanzo, could you get off me please?"

The dust finally settled and there revealed...

---


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

The dust finally settled and there revealed...

...Kougaiji...Yaone...Dokugakuji...Ririn...

"Ohaiyo baldie Sanzo!" Ririn calls out, waving happily. "We're here to get the Evil Sutra!"

"Hey Sanzo, your girlfriend's here," snickered Gojyo, as a vein popped out on Sanzo's forehead.

"Ku ruke seu" threatened Sanzo, menacingly.

"Heh heh, joking joking!!" sweat-dropped Gojyo, holding up his hands, as he came face to face with the barrel of Sanzo's gun.

A wide smile appeared on Goku's face, his golden eyes sparkling. "Ho ri pon! Hakoi Kougaiji!" he shouted, challenging the demon prince.

Kougaiji responded by lashing out fire balls at the fast moving boy as Goku, in a series of twists and turns, attacked Kougaiji.

"Ano, Hakkai-san, can I fight you?" asked Yaone politely, smiling at Hakkai.

Hakkai returned her smile and nodded. Yaone then started flinging bombs, forcing Hakkai to form a high energy barrier to defend himself, as the brothers, Gojyo and Dokugakuji flew towards each other, their weapons raised.

Sanzo trying to remain cool, was sitting on a rock, a vein throbbing dangerously, as Ririn pulled his hair from atop his shoulders.

Kougaiji meanwhile, was having a hard time fending off Goku's attack. His arms were crossed protecting his face from the kicks and blows. _Kuso! I have to do something, _thought Kougaiji desperately.

His mind landed on a forbidden spell. _No I can't use that spell, it's too risky! He protested inwardly. But as he tried to defend himself unsuccessfully from Goku's attack, he realized that he has no choice. _I have to do this if I want to win this battle, and to get the Evil Sutra_, he thought grimly._

He suddenly lashed out his right leg, catching Goku on the chest flinging him several feet away.

"Goku!" yelled Gojyo and Hakkai simultaneously.

"Dai jou bu, Goku?" Hakkai called out, worried.

"I-ite!" muttered Goku, rubbing his chest. "Hai! Dai jou bu desu, Hakkai!" he replied.

Kougaiji flung his right arm towards Goku. "Now, I will show you my real power and pay off my debt threefold" smirked Kougaiji, evilly as he started chanting.

(chanting)

A black purple vortex appeared behind the prince. All of a sudden, he cried out, his eyes widening in horror as he felt his body being sucked into the vortex.

Yaone gasped, "Kougaiji-sama"

"Kou!!" shouted Dokugakuji.

---


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"I-ite!" groaned Kougaiji, clutching his head. _What the...what happened…???_

The last thing he remembered was the fight with...

_"GOKU!"_

He bolted upright, expecting a punch any second. But instead what he saw made him widen his eyes in surprise...and awe.

It seems that he was in a beautiful paradise garden which was filled with countless variety of flowers with a myriad of colours, their scent almost overpowering.

_Where the hell am I??? Have I died and gone to heaven??_

All of a sudden, the sound of Goku's voice reached his ears, he quickly scrambled up and saw Goku talking to the fighting god, Homura, another of Kougaiji's enemies. Kougaiji frowned, …_there's something wrong, he realized._

_Goku looks...younger?? He noticed that Goku was bound by shackles, and holding a bunch of flowers._

Kougaiji wondered about this peaceful scene. Questions were swirling in his mind, why does Goku look different...smaller with longer hair, like when he tuned to demon form...the only difference was that he's golden eyes were filled with innocence and naivety...but the fighter in him dismissed all thoughts.

Here was an opportunity to get rid of his enemies!

Kougaiji crept towards them, gathering a fireball in the palm of his hand. Just as he was about to strike behind Homura, Goku turned and noticed him.

Goku smiled and waved happily, "Ohaiyo oyaji!

_Eh?!_

The fireball dissipated in Kougaiji's hand as Homura, indifferent, walked away. Goku skipped towards him, " Ne... I'm Goku, who are you?? He asked.

Kougaiji stared at Goku in bewilderment, _What?? Goku doesn't recognize me??_

"Kougaiji..." he answered faintly.

Goku smiles sweetly, "Come with me" and the little boy dragged the still stunned Kougaiji along, all the way to Konzen's office.

---

Konzen Douji, the nephew of the Goddess of Mercy, was sprawled on his chair lazily, legs on the table, as he throw paper airplanes made from his documents, across the room.

He started as Goku barged into the room, "Konzen, hora hora… flowers!" He happily arranged them in a small vase, as Konzen stood up and looked at Kougaiji.

"What is this filthy creature doing here!" he barked at Goku.

Kougaiji's jaw dropped in shock, "Sanzo!! What did you do to your hair!? You look like a girl!" Kougaiji unable to control himself, turned into chibi form and burst out laughing uncontrollably, rolling on the floor.

A throbbing vein immediately appeared on Konzen's forehead as he whipped out his fan and started whacking Kougaiji.

---


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

"Oi...nani desu?" a curious lazing red-head sat up from the tree branch that he was laying on.

Tenpou Gensui paused. He too was transfixed by the scene . The heretic boy, Goku, was happily pulling an unknown lean man by the hand towards the study of the erratic Konzen Douji.

Tenpou shrugged, then he laughed ,"He looks like a demon.

"Sou...." replied Kenren Taisho , as he leaned back to his original position stretched along a branch ,and he smiled, "Goku ahh...what a boy. Wait 'till Konze..."

---

A huge crash burst from the Goddess of Mercy's nephew's study , as tremendous yelling ensued.

The enraged Konzen, with veins popping out of his forehead, threw Kougaiji out through the door.

The demon prince snarled, "What the hell are you doing?!!!!...you @*?!@!! I'll pay you back for that."

A swirling fireball gathered in the palm of his clawed hand...

"Eh...kirei...," A crouched Goku smiled, tugging on Kougaiji's sleeve as the fireball dissipated.

Konzen, who was getting angrier by the minute, snatched Goku away and started whacking him furiously on the head with his _weapon._

"Ite...ite...iteeee...!!" yelped Goku,trying to protect his head from the blows.

"I...do...not...want...you to...interact...with...with...that...creature!" barked Konzen, all the while whacking Goku.

Finally Konzen ceased his _attack_ leaving poor Goku on the ground , a foot twitching in the air ,smoke steaming from the numerous bumps from his head .

Kougaji scratched his head, watching the scene in front of him, with a blank look on his face , before he shrugged and a swirling fireball begin to form in the palm of his hand again.

---

"Ano...do you think we should help that youkai?" asked Tenpou.

Kenren shrugged, "Should we?"

---

"Guards!" yelled Konzen while dodging the fireballs attack. A dozen guards suddenly appeared and grabbed Kougaji.

"Lock him in the dungeon," commanded Konzen.

"Oji-chan!" wailed Goku, grabbing Kougaiji's leg as the guards dragged him away, cursing all the while.

Konzen pulled Goku away."I do not want you to go near that creature again," snapped Konzen, a vein throwing on his forehead, "Do you understand me!?" Konzen shook Goku.

"Hai," replied Goku, looking crestfallen.

---

"Konzen sure is jealous," snickered Kenren, watching the scene.

Tenpou laughed, "Hai Hai."

---

"Ch!! That stupid Sanzo," growled Kougaiji, the chains on his legs clanking as he paced to and fro in the cramped dungeon, "Who does he think he is, locking me in here!" Kougaiji continued to grumble.

"I'll get him back," Kougaji swore, an evil grin began to spread on his face as he contemplated on his next plan.

A plan that involves...Goku.

---


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

_"URUSAIi!"_ roared the enraged, lanky god. He continued to pull the squealing Goku by the ear.

"Iteee, itee... nani oh, Konzen...hyi dae..." The heretic boy pouted as he was thrown onto the bed and landed in a swirl of blankets and pillows.

Heat steamed from Konzen's blond head, the side of his mouth slightly twitching as he grabbed his paper fan, "Anatawa...baga...saru!!!" he said through clenched teeth, the fan rising and coming down in a series of hard hits.

"I-iteee...iteeee~ee...ahhhh...yamete yo...Konzen! Iya!" clutching his head protectively, Goku ran around the room, trying to avoid the chasing blows of the furious god who finally threw the boy out of the room, yelling, "Get out and stay out! And if I ever catch you with that youkai or any other filthy creatures, kur ruke seu, baga saru!"

The door slammed, leaving poor Goku alone, sitting on the ground. After a moment of indecision and mumbles of '_Konzen hyi dae'_, he got up and padded away, grumbling all the while.

---

"Ano...daijoubu desu ka, Goku?" Goku looked up into the warm green eyes of Tenpou Gensui.

His head lowered, "Ten-chan...iya...nandemonai," Goku sighed. The beautiful Tenpou wondered at the usually light-hearted boy's sadness, then gently guided Goku to his room overfilled with books.

Taking down a leather-bound human war history book, Tenpou absently flipped through it while stealing little worried glances at the cross-legged seated downcast boy.

He placed back the book and went on his knees, "Goku-chan, you had a fight with Konzen, ne?"

Goku sniffed, "Wakanai yo...he always hit me...I didn't do anything..." Goku's golden eyes watered, as he whispered inaudibly, "Now oji-chan is gone too..."

Tenpou looked away, smiling as he shakes his head, murmuring to himself, "They fight like lovers...but Konzen finally looks like he is alive, unlike before. It's all because of that kid..." he took a deep breath, thinking, _I used to know someone who does not know how to smile or drink or enjoy, Konzen Douji. Now he is different but you can't help but think…_

Tenpou rubbed Goku's head and laughed good-naturedly, causing the boy to look up with wide eyes in surprise, "Daijoubu desu, Goku. Konzen is just in one of his moods. You know, sometimes we must do the unexpected to get someone to smile...don't think too much, Goku, ne, just be yourself..."

Goku blinked, something clicked in his mind and he leaped up, a huge grin on his face as he ran out, waving, "Sankyou, Ten-chan...bye-bye..."

Goku skipped happily, feeling better after his talk with Tenpo. _I know what to do now_, he thought to himself.

---

"Oi! Gaki! What are you doing here?" barked the guard.

Goku's lower lip trembled as he looked up at the scary looking man.

"Ano...I'm here to see oji-chan..." stuttered Goku, shifting his feet.

"Dame!!" shouted the guard. "No one is allowed to see the prisoner," he laid a heavy hand on Goku's shoulders and tried to push Goku out of the dungeon.

"Iya!!" said Goku, " I'm not moving until you let me see oji-chan!!" His eyes flashed determinedly, meeting the guard's angry eyes bravely.

"Itee!!" yelped Goku as he was shoved, none-to-gently, out of the dungeon, landing on his behind.

"Yiada!" shouted the guard, and slammed the entrance door shut.

"Hyi doii!!" pouted Goku, rubbing his behind. He got up slowly, getting an idea.

---

"Eh?" wondered Kougaiji, "I thought I heard Goku's voice." He quickly scrambled up and looked out of the small window of his cell. His eyes widened when he saw Goku.

"Iya!! I'm not moving until you let me see oji-chan!!" he heard Goku shout. _Goku's here to see me? _thought Kougaiji, feeling a little pleased. He frowned when he saw the guard shove Goku roughly.

Sighing, the demon prince sat down again.

---

"Hehehe," Goku giggled to himself. He peered inside and found the guard gone.

---

_*Flashback_

"Ohayo obasan!!" greeted Goku cheerfully.

Kanzeon Botatsu raised an eyebrow when she saw Goku waving at her. Her eyes twitched in annoyance as she realized what Goku had called her. "Don't call me obasan," she ordered, "I'm not that old!"

"Demo, Konzen calls you kono baba," uttered Goku, his eyes blinking innocently.

*Sigh*

"So, what can I do for you, Goku," asked the Goddess of Mercy.

"Eto..." Goku looked down.

Kanzeon Botatsu leaned forward and motioned Goku to continue.

"Ineedyoutohelpmefreeoji-chan!" said Goku in a rush.

"Eh!!" Kanzeon Botatsu crossed her arms, her eyes flashing with amusement, " You mean that red-haired youkai prisoner?"

Goku nodded furiously, " Hai!!"

"Hmm, won't Konzen get mad?" murmured Kanzeon Botatsu, fingering her chin.

"Demo...oji-chan didn't do anything wrong," said Goku, his eyes pleading.

Kanzeon Botatsu smiled mischievously, " Sure, why not..." she agreed.

Goku cheered loudly, jumping up and down, his golden eyes sparkling. The ever-indifferent goddess smiled as she took in Goku's antics and laughed inwardly as she imagined the look on Konzen's face once he finds out what Goku had done.

_*End Of Flashback_

---


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

The small golden-eyed boy crept silently beside the wall. Peering around, he found the place empty and grinned happily.

_Obasan se gae, he beamed, …_the plan worked_. Goku scurried over to a dark barred cell where a furtive figure fumed in the corner. His fingers curled around the bars as his face peeped in between._

"Oji-chan! Oji-chan!" Goku called out quietly.

Kougaiji lifted his head, _nani…_

"Goku?"

With a giggle, Goku's eyes lit up, "I've come, oji-chan...iko, iko."

Kougaiji scratched his head, "Ahh, shikashi..." He rattled the bars in frustration. Grinning mischievously, Goku squinted his eyes and flipped out a key. He unlocked the gate and tugged at the demon prince, "Haiyerkun...iko, iko..." and the two stealthily made their way to light.

---

"Where is he?! Baga saru...! Wait till I get my hands on him...! Baga gaki...hontoni ku ruke seu!! Baga..." seethed the irritable blond-haired god as he stomped along the hallway.

His infuriated mumbles were stopped by a willowy figure in front of him... the Goddess of Mercy, with an annoyingly mocking smile that practically screams out _I-know-something-you-don't-and-you-won't-like-it-at-all_.

Konzen narrowed his eyes, " Nani, kono baba?!"

Kanzeon Botatsu flipped her hair back and laughed, " Na, nephew...betsuni...and don't call me that."

Konzen's eyes slitted to a dangerous point, "When you say nothing's going on...something _always_ going on, and I'll call you whatever I want..."

"Mmmmmm, Konzen, you'll never change, che... ja ne." she sashayed past him, "Oh, and you might want to check up on your little _pet_," she disappeared, leaving Konzen staring at the empty space, biting on the word _pet_.

---

Goku tucked his legs under him while his hands fiddled with the flowers. He and the demon prince were in the eternal garden with no one to disturb them.

Silence passed between the two, until Kougaiji glanced over to Goku, "Why did you save me?"

"Eh? Doshite?" Goku scratched his head, then beamed, "Because oji-chan is nice," he looked back to the flowers with a sweet rueful smile, "Because oji-chan can play with me...Konzen always yells at me, and Ten-chan and Ken-onichan don't have time to play, and Natak…" an incredible sadness washed over Goku's face, "Nataku don't play with me anymore...and I never got to tell him my name..."

Kougaiji looked at the pitiful boy, feeling almost sorry for him... _this can't be the Goku that I know, and that Sanzo with long hair...I don't...matte...Nataku? Nataku Taishi? The fighting god who sealed Gyumao, my father? And okasan? _Kougaiji gripped his hands- _so Nataku is here...but Homura, isn't he suppose to be...how...I must be in the past! Swirling thoughts raced through the demon's head... __that spell! With Sanzo's party...I must have somehow opened a door to the past! But how am I going to...I'm in the past...in the past...so this is Goku last time and Sanzo...no wonder he look so stupid..._

"Oji-chan? Ne, oji-chan..."

_Huh?_

Enormous golden eyes peered up at Kougaiji, Goku shyly pulled at the demon's sleeve.

"Goku..." Kougaiji whispered, the finality of his plans clicked into place. He grinned back to the waiting boy, "Want to play?"

---

Meanwhile, in the present, the surly Genjo Sanzo was brushing his robe neatly, "Ikkuseu!" he called out.

"Matte!" Yaone pleaded, "Kougaiji-sama, he is gone, onega..." she stopped, as Dokugakuji placed a hand on her shoulders.

Sanzo's eyes narrowed, "That baka demon is not my concern. Now!" he barked at his companions, "Get into the jeep, or I'll leave you behind!"

"Hai!" said Goku, jumping in to jeep, after Sanzo, with Gojyo right behind. Hakkai glanced back at the forlorn Yaone and the determine-looking Dokugakuji and Ririn who yelled after them, "Baga baldie Sanzo!"

Sighing and shaking his head, Hakkai started the engine and droved off, thinking _Kougaiji...what will happen now? Huh...nani?_

Goku poked at Hakkai, "Ne, is Kougaiji gone? Is he coming back? We didn't finish our fight..." Hakkai laughed, "Dai jou bu, Goku. I am sure he will be back. Ne, ikkuseu..."

Goku nodded, "Hai!"

---


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

A golden-eyed boy popped his head out from around the wall. He watched a certain blond-haired god paced to and fro as he fumed, throwing curses into the air.

Goku's mouth formed a small pout, then he ran into the room and waved, "Ohayo Konzen!!" he giggled.

A chibi Kougaiji, hidden outside, buried his exasperated face in his hands.

The next second, a huge fist punched onto Goku's head, leaving him sprawled on the floor, clutching his head like a hurt child.

"Where have you...been...you...baka...saru!" bellowed an extremely livid Konzen, the side of his mouth twitching uncontrollably.

Goku stared at him with wide eyes brimming with tears and a quivering pout, "Itee~e...Nani yo Konzen...I just..."

"Urusai!" Konzen whacked the crouched boy with a piece of rolled paper, then stormed out of the room, locking the door behind him.

Goku curled up in the dark, whimpering softly.

Outside the door, Kougaiji paused, _baka saru...huh... _Kougaiji snickered, and as Konzen walked off, he crept to the room and conjured a flame of fire to the lock...

---

(Chantings)

...three pairs of clawed hands clutched together, fire burning in their dilated eyes.

A vortex split through the air, the onyx edge reaching out and consuming demonic lives as angst screams were swallowed into the depth...three demons were swept up into the crackling tornado and disappeared into the vortex...

---

A neatly folded paper plane flew through the air, landing in a cluster of small bushes dotted with minute fragrant flowers. Konzen, comfortably lying against a tree, sighed and started to make another plane out of the documents beside him...

---

Kougaiji slid next to the dispirited Goku, who was concealed in the thick foliage surrounding the peaceful looking glade.

"Are you ready?" whispered Kougaiji.

"H-hai..." replied Goku, looking a little hesitant. Goku took a deep breath and prepared to lunge at Konzen, when all of a sudden...

...three bodies came tumbling out of the sky.

---

"Waaaah!!" shrieked Lirin, who unfortunately landed at the bottom of the pile of tangled arms and legs.

"Ano..." said Yaone blushing slightly.

"A-Ah...gomen!" stutterd Dokugakuji, his face turning bright red, for he and Yaone had landed in a _none-too-innocent_ position, with Dokugakuji straddling her and Yaone with her hands pressed against his chest. Dokugakuji quickly scrambled up holding out a hand to Yaone.

Yaone looked around trying to figure out where they were when she spotted someone with red-hair hiding behind a thick bush. _Kougaiji-sama... _Her eyes widened slightly when she noticed another familiar figure next to Kougaiji.

---

The lithe body tensed as Kougaiji leaned closer and whispered into Goku's ear, "Ne...kami-no doesn't care about you..." his clawed hand gripped the boy's shoulder, "Why do you let yourself be bound to that heartless blond? He's not your friend...always hurting you...making you cry...you would be better without him..._trust me..._"

An enigmatic smile appeared on the demon prince's face, "Go on..." A slight push from Kougaiji sent Goku lunging out like a panther in flight in tearful determination...

---

Kougaiji's followers stared in shock at Goku Leaping at Sanzo. The small boy was poised in mid-air, his hands stretched to strike as he snarled...

---

Konzen turned..._nani_...his violet eyes widened..._Goku_...

---


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ne...doesn't Konzen like me anymore? Nande? I didn't mean to make him mad...demo, Konzen always seem to get mad at everything I do...Oji-chan says Konzen doesn't care...nande? Demmo...watashi Konzen daisuki desu... Konzen...

---

_*Flashback_

A bright-eyed Goku gazed fixedly up at a blond god. His lips parted to reveal a sweet smile, "Kirei desu..."

Konzen peered back indifferent.

A slim hand reached towards the god and clutched the golden hair, "Eh...anatawa taiyo desu...are!?" A few strands of hair came away in Goku's fist, "Ano..." His amber eyes traveled slowly up from his bowed head, to meet the strangled grin of Konzen, a vein popping from his forehead.

_*End Of Flashback_

---

The beautiful face of konzen flashed into Goku's eyes...Konzen taiyo desu...kirei...Konzen...

Papers flew into the air, swirling around Konzen as he crashed into the soft grass...

Goku  bounded on the tree and flipped backwards...his body arched towards a familiar red-head youkai...

_NANI?!_

A force hit onto Kougaiji in deadly accuracy.

"Nande!? I don't want to hurt Konzen!" Goku growled as his leg lashed across tightly...

A sound of crack resounded loudly...Kougaiji staggered, pain exploding in his chest as blood spurted from his mouth…crimson blood spreading across his upper body...

_"KOU!!"_ Dokugakuji raced to the demon prince, cradling his unconscious form in his arms as Yaone threw smoke bombs, keeping Goku away.

"Oni-chan..." yelled Ririn.

"I won't let you hurt Konzen!" Goku snarled, meeting the angry, challenging eyes of Dokugakuji who bared his fangs.

"Teme!, We will never forgive you...we'll pay you back, Son Goku! Even if it takes a thousand years, we will pay you back!"

A vortex flared behind and the four murder-filled youkais disappeared into it...

An arm wrapped around Goku's shoulders and he looked up, "Konzen..."

The disarrayed god gently whacked Goku on the head with his hand. Goku smiled shyly as he grabbed onto Konzen's waiting hand...

---


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue  
The green jeep skimmed across the sands of the desert. Gojyo slept snoringly in the hot sun as Hakkai placidly drove  
  
Sanzo lifted an eyebrow, "Nani, baka saru?"  
  
"Eh?" Goku lifted his head, "Nandemonai, Sanzo..."  
  
A second later, Goku's chibi face bashfully peeped from behind Sanzo's shoulder, "Ne Sanzo...doesn't it seem that we are always fighting Kougaiji? Nanade?"  
  
Sanzo glanced at Goku, then his fan tapped the boy's head, "Because he's a baka."  
  
"Sou..." Goku blinked and he grinned, sitting back as he laughed.  
  
"Oi!"  
  
"Eh?" Goku had sat back on Gojyo in a none-too-innocent position...  
  
"Ehehehe...Gomen..." said Goku sheepishly.  
  
"Gerrof me! You no-brained saru!"  
  
"Stop calling me saru! You ero-kappa!"  
  
Sanzo sighed exasperatedly, "Do they never stop?"  
  
Hakkai laughed good-naturedly, "Iya...they'll always be like that..."  
  
"URUSAI!! Shinitaka?? Hontoni Ku ruk seu!!  
  
---  
+Owari+ 


End file.
